Escapade
by Audace
Summary: Il lui fallut quelques secondes, encore dans les vapes, avant de prendre conscience de la présence d'un jeune homme à côté d'elle. Un peu assommée, cherchant en même temps à savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, elle finit par devoir s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait bien être. Quand son père allait la retrouver, elle allait être dans de beaux draps.


_Oh, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté quoique ce soit… Que l'on se le dise, j'ai une bonne excuse. La prépa, ça prend du temps _

_Du coup, j'ai profité de ce début de vacances pour écrire ce mini-truc. C'est tout petit, mais ça fait un bien fou de se servir d'un clavier pour autre chose que taper ses cours. J'aimerai pouvoir promettre qu'autre chose suivra bientôt, mais j'ai qu'une semaine de vacances et des tonnes de trucs à travailler (j'dois même faire des devoirs dont j'ai pas les sujets, mes profs me prennent pour Trelawney xD)_

_Enfin, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses (ben oui, mes cours ça l'est bien évidemment pas !), cet OS est du genre complètement bizarre pour moi parce que c'est vraiment un couple que j'aurais jamais imaginé travaillé, mais qui s'est imposé à moi. L'idée m'est venue, d'un coup - et paf, ça fait des chocapics quoi. Je suis la première surprise d'écrire sur eux deux, mais j'me dis aussi qu'ils sont tellement comme inexistants sur ffnet que ça peut pas leur faire de mal…._

_Du coup, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, avec un bond de presque deux générations en arrières. Back to the 70's – et en musique s'il vous plait, sur la sublime « Skyfall » d'Adèle [parce que cette chanson est trop merveilleuse, que j'suis allée voir le film, et que le générique vous fait frissonner de partout]_

_**Avril 1970**_

O0O

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'entrouvraient. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, encore dans les vapes, avant de prendre conscience de la présence d'un jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Elle parcouru rapidement son visage, cherchant à savoir si elle avait déjà pu le rencontrer, et à quelle famille il pouvait bien appartenir. Un peu assommée, cherchant en même temps à savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, elle finit par devoir s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait bien être. Elle était pourtant assez douée pour reconnaitre les apparences de gens à leur physionomie, habituellement, mais ses yeux malicieux lui paraissaient totalement inconnus.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Mademoiselle ? Ça va ? »

Elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle, qu'elle était à moitié allongée en plein milieu d'un bosquet, et que c'était tout à fait incongru. S'appuyant au tronc d'arbre derrière elle, elle se redressa vivement, et manqua de retomber par terre lorsque le sol se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds.

« Eh, doucement ! » Reprit le garçon, attrapant son bras pour la soutenir « Tu es toute pâle, tu vas bien ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle dégagea vivement son bras et, les souvenirs lui revenant brusquement, frissonna en pensant à la correction qu'elle allait prendre de la part de son père pour avoir voulu transplaner avant d'avoir son permis. Si encore elle avait réussi, ses parents auraient laissé filer, mais vu qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle avait visiblement manqué sa cible.

« Eh, oh ! » Fit le garçon en passant une main devant ses yeux « Allo la Lune, ici la Terre ! Tu vas bien ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu peux parler ? Tu... »

« Andromeda. » Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il parlait trop. Et elle ne savait pas où elle était, qui il était. C'était inconvenant. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, avec un inconnu, elle avait manqué son transplanage non autorisé. Quand son père allait la retrouver, elle allait être dans de beaux draps.

« C'est bizarre comme prénom. » Fit-il.

« C'est le nom d'une constellation. » Répliqua-t-elle, un peu méchamment – qui était-il pour se permettre une quelconque réflexion sur son prénom ?

« Eh ! T'énerves pas, c'est bizarre mais joli. Joliment bizarre. Ça te va plutôt bien. » Ajouta-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

Elle lui lança un regard noir en guise de simple réponse, et chercha autour d'elle par où partir.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Finit-elle par lui demander, regrettant de devoir d'elle-même lui adresser la parole.

« Euh… Ben… A Kemney. »

« Et c'est où, ça ? »

« A côté d'Aberdeen. En Ecosse, quoi. » Répondit-il, décontenancé.

Bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, elle voulait aller en Ecosse et avait réussi. Elle était juste pas au bon endroit et n'avait aucune idée de comment rejoindre Poudlard, donc en était réduite à attendre, mais elle ne s'était pas complètement plantée. Juste quelques centaine de kilomètres. Presque rien quand on savait qu'elle était partie de Londres.

Et puis ça la frappa d'un coup. Aberdeen n'avait rien de magique. Strictement rien. Pas la moindre famille, pas un seul Manoir, pas un seul village. Le garçon était…

« Moldu. Par la baguette de Merlin. » Souffla-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le regard marron avait perdu ses étincelles malicieuses qui l'avaient surprise, pour laisser place à une espèce d'inquiétude. C'était étrange de penser qu'il était vraisemblablement inquiet pour elle. A part Narcissa, personne ne s'inquiétait jamais pour elle.

« Je ne crois pas que tu ailles bien. » Dit-il, son regard toujours fixé sur elle « Tu ne sais pas où on est et tu dis des choses bizarres. Viens avec moi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il attrapa son bras, avec douceur néanmoins, et la traina avec lui. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, ils débouchèrent sur une petite maison dans laquelle il les fit entrer.

O0O

« Assieds-toi là, je vais faire du thé. Je crois que tu en as besoin, tu as vraisemblablement dû te cogner la tête à une branche dans le bosquet pour être aussi étrange – quoique, vu le nom que tes parents t'ont donné tu es peut-être étrange tout le temps. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, il disparut dans ce qui était sûrement la cuisine, la laissant dans un petit salon un peu cosy. Tout en elle lui criait de ne pas s'asseoir, de partir – après tout, il était moldu, il se comportait avec elle de façon plutôt inappropriée, et elle avait tout un tas de bonnes raisons – mais elle avait un peu mal à la tête, certainement à cause de son transplanage manqué, elle avait bien envie d'un bon thé, et le fauteuil face à elle lui tendait les bras.

Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer vers ledit fauteuil, le garçon revient et, sans plus de manière, la poussa dedans.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais faut vraiment arrêter de t'en faire pour tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Je te dis de t'asseoir, tu t'assoies et tu te poses pas de questions. La vie est bien plus simple comme ça. L'eau est en train de chauffer. »

Elle cligna des yeux, une fois de plus décontenancée. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un sac, qu'il avait visiblement avec lui depuis tout le temps, et dont il sortit un coffret. Puis, du coffret, il sortit un grand disque qu'il plaça sur un étrange instrument, et des notes de musiques s'élevèrent dans les airs, faisant naître sur les lèvres du jeune homme un léger sourire.

Il commença à siffloter sur la musique, dans sa bulle, lorsque la théière siffla et il se précipita alors vers la cuisine. Andromeda jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, ne sachant trop combien de temps il lui faudrait pour revenir, puis se leva pour aller observer l'étrange objet qui faisait de la musique de plus près, ne comprenant pas comment un disque qui tournait pouvait être source du bruit.

« C'est le nouvel album des Beatles. » Fit soudainement la voix masculine derrière elle, la faisant faire un bond en arrière.

Les joues rouges d'avoir été surprise, elle balbutia un peu alors que le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandissait. S'astreignant finalement au silence, mal à l'aise de voir que la lueur espiègle était réapparue dans les yeux marrons, elle rejoignit le fauteuil, s'assit convenablement et accepta une tasse de thé.

Lui, s'affala sur le sofa d'à côté, les pieds nonchalamment passés par-dessus l'accoudoir et le sourire plus grand que jamais. Il la détailla du regard, s'attardant sans vergogne sur ses joues encore un peu rouge, sa posture bien droite et sa cape de sorcière quelque peu déplacée dans tout cet univers moldu.

« Tu aimes ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, sa voix brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Euh… pardon ? »

« Les Beatles, tu aimes ? » Reprit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Je… Je ne connais pas vraiment bien. » Finit-elle par répondre, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Elle sut que sa réponse n'était pas la bonne lorsque son sourire laissa place à un air hébété et que son regard plutôt appréciateur se transforma.

« Tu ne connais pas ? Donc, en plus d'avoir un nom bizarre, d'être habillée comme pour Halloween, de t'évanouir en forêt sans savoir où tu es et d'avoir de drôles d'expressions, tu ne connais pas les Beatles ? Non mais, tu sors d'où ? »

Les joues d'Andromeda rougirent encore plus alors qu'elle ne savait quoi répondre, et ses yeux évitèrent de croiser ceux du garçon. Finalement, elle se leva, reposa sa tasse et enleva quelques plis imaginaires à sa robe.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Dit-elle « Merci pour le thé, il était délicieux. »

« Même pas vrai. » Lançant le garçon alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte « Je fais des thés absolument horribles. Toujours trop d'eau et pas assez de thé. Mais vu que tu viens visiblement d'un de ces milieux complètement coincés, tu mens par politesse. Quoiqu'il en soit, » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ne savait trop quoi faire « il est inutile de sortir puisque tu n'as aucune idée de comment partir d'ici. Au cas-où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cette maison est au beau milieu d'un gros bosquet et tu ne connais pas le coin donc tu ne sais pas par où partir. »

« Mon père me retrouvera d'ici la fin de la journée, peu importe par où je pars. »

« Et ton père préfèrerait-il te retrouver seule au beau milieu d'une mini forêt ou bien confortablement installée dans une vraie maison, avec de quoi manger ? Arrête de faire l'idiote et reviens donc t'asseoir. Je vais essayer de faire ton éducation musicale – ça risque de nous prendre un bon bout de temps. »

Andromeda fixa le jeune homme, cherchant à choisir. Dans tous les cas, son père lui passerait un savon pour avoir voulu rejoindre Poudlard par elle-même, au lieu d'attendre qu'il l'emmène. S'il la trouvait en compagnie d'un moldu, cela risquait de se passer encore plus mal… Mais elle ne voulait pas passer plusieurs heures à errer dans un coin d'Ecosse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et quoiqu'il en soit elle allait se faire réprimander…

« Cela ne dérangera personne, si je reste ? »

« Absolument personne. Il n'y a que mon père et moi, ici, et il ne rentrera pas avant la nuit. Je suppose que ton merveilleux paternel qui a l'étrange pouvoir de te retrouver facilement sera là avant. » Fit-il, ironique.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, un peu agacée par son attitude désinvolte, mais retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, sans toutefois reprendre de thé.

O0O

« J'y crois pas, t'es franchement désespérante ! Comment, mais par tous les Dieux, comment peut-on être aussi inculte ? J'vais finir par croire que tu as grandi dans une grotte, Andy ! » S'exclama-t-il, lorsqu'elle avoua finalement pour la énième fois qu'elle ne connaissait pas tel groupe de musique.

« Andy ? »

« Quoi ? Personne ne t'a jamais surnommé comme ça ? Ils t'appellent tous par ton prénom dans ta grotte sans musique ? Ils sont motivés, hein ! Heeeey ! » Se défendit-il, alors qu'elle lui lançait à la tête un coussin, vexée de ses incessantes remarques sur son prénom.

Alors qu'il se lançait dans une diatribe sur les cinglées qui ne connaissaient pas la musique mais maniaient les coussins comme des armes, elle fit passer son regard ébahi de ses mains au coussin au sol, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait pris de le lancer sur lui. C'était… inapproprié. C'était contraire à tout.

« Oh, j'y crois pas… » Souffla-t-il en souriant « Arrête ça, par pitié. Je sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais tu n'as tué personne avec ce coussin alors oublie d'être parfaite et contente-toi de t'amuser un peu. »

Andromeda releva les yeux vers lui, laissant son regard bleu foncé plonger dans celui noisette du jeune homme, et finit par se laisser convaincre qu'un coup de coussin n'était rien. Elle sourit doucement, dodelinant de la tête sur une chanson d'un certain Elvis dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler mais dont la coiffure étrange sur la pochette d'album l'amusait bien.

O0O

« Je pensais vraiment être nul en cuisine, mais tu me bats à plates coutures ! »

Andromeda fit la moue, faisait ressortir son côté gamine capricieuse, puis éternua et fit se soulever un énorme nuage de farine. Lorsqu'il avait proposé, les yeux pétillants, de faire des crêpes, elle n'avait pas pu dire non et s'était retrouvée, un magnifique tablier à carreaux autour de la taille, à devoir casser des œufs, sans l'avoir jamais fait avant.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que son incompétence soit dévoilée, et depuis il ne cessait de se moquer d'elle.

« Peut-être, mais au moins je ne manque pas mes cibles, moi ! » Répliqua-t-elle, amusée plus qu'autre chose.

« Ah, je t'accorde que tu as un certain talent pour viser les gens avec des paquets de farine, mais tu ne peux pas nier que je suis le meilleur de nous deux aux chatouilles, tes supplications résonnent encore à mes oreilles comme un chant merveilleux… » Souffla-t-il d'un ton faussement rêveur.

Elle lui tira la langue sans pudeur, avant d'essayer de démêler un peu ses longs cheveux d'ébène plein de farine, tâchant tant bien que mal d'ignorer son regard qui ne la lâchait pas.

« Allez, suis-moi. » Dit-il en lui attrapant la main et commençant à la trainer à travers la maison « Voilà la salle d'eau. Tu as bien besoin d'un miroir pour réussir à remettre de l'ordre dans tes cheveux, on dirait une vraie sorcière. » Rit-il en lui ébouriffant un peu plus sa coiffure d'une main.

Il referma la porte en sortant, ne la voyant pas rougir, tant face à son geste qu'à ses mots. Andromeda se plaça face au miroir et commença à démêler autant qu'elle le pouvait ses cheveux et à enlever un maximum de farine, s'observant en même temps. Elle trouvait étrange l'air qu'elle avait, si loin du masque glacial habituel. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait la faire rire ou rougir aussi facilement, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, si amicale, et ses propres réactions.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle finit de démêler et nettoyer ses cheveux, puis elle fit tourner entre ses doigts le morceau de bois. En un mouvement, elle pourrait prévenir quelqu'un et être partie d'ici sans avoir à attendre plus longtemps. Elle pourrait rejoindre son monde sans musique, sans crêpes, rythmé par les décisions de ses parents et où il n'y avait personne pour la faire rire, rougir, et se trouver beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Elle pourrait retrouver sa normalité, et faire disparaître de son visage cet air heureux auquel elle ne devait s'habituer.

Quoiqu'elle fasse, ce serait fini avant la nuit. Si elle restait plus longtemps, elle ne ferait que se créer plus de souvenirs, plus de ces courts moments qui, elle le savait, la hanteraient pendant longtemps. C'était tellement éloigné de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Ce garçon, avec ses yeux malicieux, son air désinvolte, sa perspicacité, lui faisait vivre une journée hors du temps. Il se fichait des règles, la laissait être elle-même. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle vivait vraiment, que ces quelques heures étaient irréelles, comme un espèce de rêve qui finirait pas tourner au cauchemar lorsque son père viendrait la chercher, qu'elle aurait le droit à un savon et devrait rejoindre Poudlard, finir sa sixième année, être fiancée dans l'été, faire sa septième, puis finalement épouser un bon Sang-Pur dès qu'elle aurait quitté l'école.

Une part d'elle lui criait de finir cette journée au plus vite, de ne pas se créer plus de moments qui finiraient par lui faire mal. Et puis l'autre, celle qui voyait combien son reflet dans le miroir avait l'air heureux, la fit ranger sa baguette et rejoindre le jeune homme, qui lui adressa un sourire immense et l'entraina dans le jardin derrière la maison, où il devait récolter quelques légumes.

O0O

« Bon, je vais éviter de te demander un coup de main, va plutôt t'asseoir dans un coin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu massacres mon diner comme tu as massacré mes crêpes. » Releva-t-il, taquin.

« Tu peux parler, avec ton thé ! » Répliqua Andromeda, allant toutefois s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre non loin.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle l'observa travailler les plantes en chantonnant, et machinalement ses mains arrachèrent quelques fleurs aux alentours qu'elle commença à tresser, s'oubliant dans l'acte mécanique.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui arracha la couronne des mains qu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, l'observant, l'air fier et une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle se mit à rire du cocasse de la situation, se moquant de lui sans vergogne.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se défendre, il l'avait fait tomber de la souche, l'air faussement vexé. Les yeux vers le ciel, son visage surmonté de la couronne de fleurs bien dans son champ de vision, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire, comme emportée par son euphorie. Avec un sourire amusé, son couvre-chef floral trônant toujours sur sa tête, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la regarda rire. Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin calmée, elle respira longuement et ferma les yeux, à la fois pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage et pour éviter le regard posé sur elle.

« C'est tellement étrange… » Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme.

Andromeda ouvrit subitement les yeux et soupira en croisant ceux du garçon.

« Je… » Commença-t-elle.

« Tu ne connais pas la musique, tu te retrouves évanouie au beau milieu de l'Ecosse sans savoir où tu es, tu ne sais même pas faire des crêpes, tu jures que ton père réussira à te trouver je ne sais trop comment… D'où est-ce que tu sors ? »

Elle fixa quelques secondes le ciel, regrettant qu'il n'ait pas tu ses doutes plus longtemps. Elle voyait que le soleil commençait déjà à décroitre, bientôt son père serait là et elle serait partie…

« Je… Je suis élève dans un pensionnat privé pas si loin d'ici. J'ai dû rentrer chez mes parents pour quelques jours – c'était mon anniversaire avant-hier – et j'ai voulu retourner au pensionnat par mes propres moyens aujourd'hui, plutôt que d'attendre que mon père m'y remmène. Je me suis égarée et ai fini par ici… C'est tout. »

« Et je ne dois pas poser plus de questions, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. S'il te plait. » Répondit-elle, lui adressant un sourire un peu maladroit.

Il la regarda, souriant lui aussi, puis sauta sur ses pieds et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'elle fut levée, il attrapa précautionneusement la couronne de fleurs qu'il portait pour la placer sur ses cheveux bruns.

« Puisque c'était ton anniversaire avant-hier, voici mon cadeau. » Expliqua-t-il face à son regard perplexe.

« J'ai moi-même confectionné cette couronne, je te rappelle ! » Remarqua-t-elle avec justesse.

« M'en fiche, c'est mon cadeau. » Rit-il, l'attrapant à nouveau par la main pour la trainer vers l'intérieur de la maison.

O0O

A peine rentrés, il relançait le disque des Beatles et, bien malgré elle, Andromeda se mettait à fredonner _Let it be_ sous son regard amusé. S'asseyant, elle le gratifia d'un « pff » dédaigneux, continuant pourtant de chantonner. Lui se laissa à son tour tomber sur le sofa, retrouvant ainsi la place qu'il avait prise au début.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ne connaisses rien en musique – oui, je sais, je ne dois pas poser de questions ou quoique ce soit… Mais tout de même, ça ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours chez toi ! »

Andromeda perdit son léger sourire et il se tut, conscient d'avoir fait une gaffe.

« Non, en effet… » Finit-elle par dire « Mais j'ai mes sœurs pour me distraire. Narcissa, ma cadette, est fabuleuse. Quant à mon ainée, Bellatrix, elle a beau le cacher très profondément, elle nous aime aussi. A trois, toute ambiance un peu morose peut se transformer. »

Un air tendre s'était peint sur le visage de la brune à la mention de ses sœurs.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un drôle de nom ! »

O0O

« Rigole, mais je suis sûr que dans quarante ans ce coffret vaudra de l'or ! » Dit-il, après qu'elle se soit gentiment moquée de son obsession pour la musique.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, deux coups francs se firent entendre à la porte, et le sourire d'Andromeda disparut rapidement, ne laissant place qu'à un air froid, cachant la pointe de tristesse qui l'étreignit.

« C'est… »

« Mon père, oui. »

Il se leva rapidement et la suivit dans l'entrée, s'arrêtant face à la porte. Andromeda souffla, sachant qu'elle ne disposait que de quelques secondes avant de devoir ouvrir. Elle lui fit face et esquissa un sourire vraiment forcé.

« Eh bien, je n'y croyais pas trop, mais il a vraiment réussi à te retrouver. » Dit-il, assez inutilement.

Andromeda passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant rapidement, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme hésitante.

« Je… Merci pour cette journée. » Finit-elle par dire, se détournant de lui et posant une main sur la poignée.

« De rien, Andy. » Souffla-t-il. Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à appuyer pour ouvrir la porte, il reprit : « Au fait, si l'envie te reprend de te perdre entre ton pensionnat et chez toi, je m'appelle Ted. Ted Tonks. »

O0O

_J'suis pas une grande fan des notes d'auteurs, donc je vous ai pas embêtés avec des « [1] » dans le texte, mais je tiens à préciser que le fait que Ted soit un moldu est assez ambigu. Dans les livres en VO, il est d'ascendance moldu, en VF il est moldu. La différence est grande et je pense qu'il est évident que c'est JKR et pas le traducteur qui a raison, néanmoins je n'ai découvert ce fait qu'après avoir commencé à écrire, et vous en conviendrez que toute cette histoire se trouve assez mal si Ted est né-moldu. Donc, j'ai gardé mon petit Ted moldu, qui écoute des Beatles et rend notre Andromeda toute chose – même si bon, elle a pas l'air de bien s'en rendre compte, elle…_

_Je tiens aussi à dire à tous ceux qui suivent « De Potter à James » que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, que le chapitre 3 est bien entamé et que j'espère le publier d'ici peu, mais que je ne peux rien promettre et que cette histoire va prendre du temps pour être finie – c'est bien la seule chose dont je sois sûre._

_En espérant que vous avez aimé, en souhaitant de bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, et puis en vous adressant un petit « Merry Christmas », parce que voir toutes ces images de neige à la télé, ça me donnerait presque l'impression que c'est déjà Noël ! _

_Audace, qui chantonne des chants de Noël depuis hier_


End file.
